


Cops and Robbers

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: My first foray in to the Detroit: Become Human fandom and of course it's Connor x Reader. Cause how can I resist that absolutely adorable face? This is SFW, gender neutral, and mostly fluff.





	Cops and Robbers

You shiver, puff tepid breath into your hands to warm your fingers, watch the snow fall from between the slats of the boarded up window. This… is not your idea of a good time. Hell, it isn’t even necessary as far as you’re concerned. The anonymous tip which came in via the hotline was so painfully vague - hints of a possible deviant and an address, nothing more -  that when you were given the assignment it’d made you wonder why the Chief insisted on wasting the man hours to investigate.

Yet, two days later and here you are - bored, freezing, slightly irritated - because  _of course_ you would be assigned a stakeout in an abandoned house in the middle of the Detroit winter. And  _of course_  the Android detective prototype known as Connor would be your partner for said stake out.

“Excuse me detective,” His voice comes from behind you. “I noticed your body temperature is slightly below normal, and you appear to be shaking. Are you suffering from the effects of the cold?”

You turn to find him staring, his head tilted to the side. You’ve often viewed Connor akin to a puppy with a computer in place of a brain; inquisitive, innocent and adorable. Right now, he resembles that more than ever, his pleasantly neutral expression somehow only adding to the impression. You can’t help but smile.

“I’m a little chilly, yeah.” You pause. “Connor, you can’t get cold, right?”

“No, detective.” He shakes his head. “I’m not capable of experiencing physical sensations such as hot or cold. However, I am equipped with a temperature control mechanism which allows me to temporarily increase my body heat. It might be of assistance. May I?”

Realization blooms when he holds out his arms: he’s telling you to hug him. You let out a soft  _“Oh!”_ , hesitation holding you in place. It isn’t as if you have anything against Androids; you find them useful, helpful, fascinating. Their integration into society continues to be a sore spot for many humans, but you aren’t one of them. There’s even a bit of curiosity on your behalf. You’d read the article about the popularity of Android partners, briefly considered the idea (after all, just how  _human_  can they be?) but dismissed it. Plastic isn’t flesh and blood, no matter how pretty a face it wears.

But still… Here is an opportunity to satisfy that little voice in the back of your mind, the one you never could quite do away with. What did they _feel_ like? Were they hard? Soft? Hot to the touch? Or cold and slick like the material from which they were made? To his credit, Connor doesn’t move as he waits for you to make your decision, all the while wearing that same pleasantly neutral expression.

_Oh, Screw it._

You take a breath, steel yourself, step forward and embrace him to find -

_Warmth_. Sweet, perfect warmth. When he wraps his arms around your shoulders, you press your cheek to his chest, close your eyes, snuggle in closer, and bask in this strange, new phenomenon.

Who knew Androids could be so… soothing? Of course, it helps he’s attractive. The first time you met Connor you found yourself sneaking frequent glances, that previous intrigue never  _really_  dissipating. And maybe you  _should_  consider getting a companion, especially if the rest of them are as wonderful as -

“Detective, I’m noting an increase in your heart rate. Are you experiencing a stress reaction? Perhaps we should try a breathing exercise to see if we can reduce your anxiety?”

Reverie interrupted, your eyes fly open and you frown.  _Damn this Android_! But as much as you want to extract yourself, you also  _don’t._  For the first time since you started this whole operation you’re comfortable, and so you offer a non-committal hum by way of acknowledgement, maintain the closeness, but Connor persists.

“I’m sensing a sudden spike in skin temperature.“ He pauses, bends down slightly and you feel his tongue run across the back of your neck. It makes you shiver despite the newfound warmth, sends a jolt of arousal down your spine to pool hot and insistent at your core. “Interesting. The chemical compounds of your perspiration indicate your adrenaline and pheromone levels are incrementally increasing.”

_That’s_  the final straw. With a jerk, you pull out of the circle of his arms, take a step back. Your breath is shaky as are your hands, and you will yourself to calm down, for your heart to stop beating quite so quickly. The effect this Android (man? _Is_ he a man?) has on you is undeniable, and you come to the very sudden realization you might be perfectly suited to that companion after all…

Connor’s face is indecipherable - that same, pleasantly neutral expression - and he once again tilts his head to the side as he speaks.

“I’m sorry, Detective. Did I offend you? While I have an intricate database regarding acceptable human interactions, some nuance is still lost on me. However, I am _always_  learning.”

He smiles - it’s a kind of half grimace, half grin which is entirely too adorable - and you sigh. All is forgiven. Besides, how do you stay angry at a puppy?

“It’s ok, Connor. Just…” You rub at the damp spot on your neck where his tongue brushed across.  “Maybe next time, warn someone before you lick them. Alright?”

“Sure thing, Detective.”

_Good boy._


End file.
